


December 5: our old familiar place

by dizzy



Series: farewell and gtfo 2016 daily fic advent [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, M/M, current and romantic phan, past and non-romantic kickthephan, since i know that's what you'll all be basing your read-or-scroll decision on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: prompt: dan/pj/phil please they are my ot3 and its so hard to find good fics





	

"You two," PJ says, over champagne and insufficient snacks at an awards show that feels like a glorified excuse to get dressed up and see some old friends. He feels bright and warm and comfortable, Dan's eyes on him in a way PJ has taught himself not to notice anymore. "You two are just-" 

"Just what?" Dan lightly challenges. He and Phil are side by side, shoulders almost touching, a picture of two halves making a whole. Something about them makes PJ want to find his camera. It’s not the first time he’s wanted to, and he resists now as he always did then because the the more insistent voice in his head wants the way he sees them locked down to his eyes only. The rest of the world has plenty; the way they look at him is just for him, when no one else can see. 

"Too much," PJ says. "Too much for me. You always were." 

"You underestimate yourself." That's Phil chiming in, voice as low and intimate as the hand PJ knows he has resting on the small of Dan's back. "I think you handled us just fine." 

* 

Italy was a long time ago. 

Sun drenched days and champagne at midnight, a bed meant for two but holding more. They were not themselves in Italy, none of them. It felt like a different world, like someone hit pause on the game they were playing to let them try out the first level of another one. 

Maybe they never got past the first level. But they had fun trying. 

*

Sophie's a lovely girl. 

PJ's quite in love, has been for a while. She's warm and dependable and quiet and clever and she challenges his thoughts and his creativity. It's motivation to an acceptable amount. 

Dan and Phil challenged his entire perception of who he was and what he wanted. He doesn't spend his days craving the feeling of a cock in his mouth. There’s no deep-rooted longing that keeps him up at night. But once in awhile his dreams do remind him that it was a thing he did once, and that he actually quite liked it. 

He's straight, he always says without an ounce of hesitation, because he loves women and sex with women and right now he loves a specific woman and he'll tell the world that loud and clear. 

This is his life. This is who he is. 

Italy was just - a thing. It was a thing that came and went. 

*

Dan's jacket dazzles under the brighter lights of the hall. 

PJ's not sure where Sophie's gotten off to. She was talking with someone, enjoying the chance to mingle. She'd like living in London, he thinks, offhand, because now he's the age where the future is always a quiet little train carriage running on a track in the back of his mind. 

"I think you handled us just fine," Phil says, and PJ - he ducks his head down, cheeks warm. People will think he's had too much to drink. Maybe he has. 

Dan and Phil certainly have, if Phil's saying those words in that voice to PJ with people milling all around them. 

"I think I had good teachers," PJ says. 

Yeah. He's had too much to drink. 

"Have you had any other - teachers?" Dan asks suddenly, the words a slightly too fast rush. He can see the curiosity sparking bright behind Dan’s eyes, curiosity and maybe something else twisting with a hint of green that shouldn’t make PJ feel as warm as it does.

"No," PJ says. He swallows another drink of champagne and damn, fuck, his drink is empty. "No one since - no." 

Dan relaxes, seeming satisfied. "Good." 

PJ looks at Phil to decipher that response but Phil is just grinning fondly at Dan. He can't speak their language fluently, some of the meaning is lost - but he understands just enough to get by. 

*

Sophie’s on his arm, smiling warm and slightly drunk. “Did you say goodbye to Dan and Phil?” 

PJ looks around. He catches a glimpse of sequined silver from behind, caught by the sight of Phil’s hand disappeared under the hem of it. It’s too high to be on Dan’s ass and too low to be on his back, just a gentle touch to the far hip. 

Warm sand under his toes. Phil with his arms curled loose around Dan, Dan with his arms held out to PJ. 

The buzz of alcohol is gone from PJ’s system, while the memories unlocked linger on. 

But his feet hurt now from the shoes that pinch his toes and he’s quite sleepy. In Italy they were young and wild and figuring themselves out. PJ’s got himself figured out by now, and he thinks they do, too. What he figures right now is that their hotel room with the nice comfortable bed and Sophie in it sounds like more of a paradise than nostalgia-drenched Italy. 

“No,” PJ says. “I’ll just catch them next time.”


End file.
